mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mafia Wars Wiki
Mafia Wars Wiki Mafia Wars Wiki is not owned or operated by Zynga. We have 2 active admin ( Edricteo, Mafia Wars Wiki AdminDa IrishKid) running this site. If you can urgent problems needed to be solved, you can leave a message at our talk page. Edricteo 10:27, December 14, 2009 (UTC) RSS Feed I think we should place the latest update from the official Mafia Wars blog on the right below the Mafia Wars Wiki fanbox using the rss tag. [[User:Killr833|'Killr']]Talk 17:49, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Feed added Edricteo 06:54, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm Thinking We should have Wikia staff set User:Wikia as a bot. — Balistic 04:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Level 5 Job Mastery On Episode 6 Bangkok, Dragon Head Glitch ??? Hi I was wondering if anyone else has had the same problem. I have completed level 5b Bangkok about a week ago and today 18/03/2010 went to ask for help to get more cash and experience from the job. After clicking the job help button I got a message pop up saying episode 6 complete followed by continue to level 5 mastery. As you well know there isnt a level 6 on Bangkok nor is there a level 5 mastery. Also a point to note is it only says level 2 mastery at the side of the jobs and there is only 1 star, and the energy used on the jobs is the same as it was for job mastery level 2. If anyone has had the same issue or can shed some light on the problem please make a comment. I have attached a picture showing what I saw. Thanks Mafia :) Vandalism Getting alot of spamming in the Bookmarklets comments section.Hida Atarasi 14:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Page creation changes Good morning! We're trying out a change on your wiki - instead of red links for missing pages, all pages are given blue links. If you visit a page that doesn't have content, basic content will be shown, with a message encouraging users to add info. For example, this page does not exist. The idea behind this change is to help make wikis friendlier and give more encouragement for adding new content. This does not affect the wiki's statistics or special pages - for example, linked pages that don't have "real" content will still appear on Special:WantedPages. For advanced users, the .new class still appears in the HTML and can be used to override the text colour change. If you have questions or feedback, please let me know! Kirkburn (talk) 17:12, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :Edit: in order for the change to show I've commented out the "a.new" CSS from MediaWiki:Monaco.css, which should take effect in a little while. Kirkburn (talk) 17:14, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Filtering MW posts on the wall feed Could someone update the article on how, if possible, to filter the FB wall feed to only show MW news. The method shown does not work since MW application page no longer has an app ID. 11:43, June 10, 2010 (UTC) "Other Facebook games" link suggestion The wikia for Frontierville, zynga's new game, ought to be linked on the front page. Its authors have done a thorough job of tabulating all the currently available elements. 25 June 10 Negative cash I was in Cuba had C$ -1,657 cash did a job for approx 5000 no money appeared did job again and about 3500 appeared so it seems a I lost about C$10000. I don't care about the money just want to know how and why that's all. Did you notice the reduction in the mastermind bonus from 11% to 10%. Now, which is the most "profitable" job? 22:09, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Vegas Vault Materials How many of each item (Compressed Steel, Magnetic Lock, Deposit Boxes, Security Cameras, and Motion Detectors) will be needed in Vegas? I had two of every item before the latest "Vegas Weekend" (which is wha I had been told before was all that was needed), since the developers of MW seem to change their minds as often as the wind changes direction, has there been a change in this too??CeltimMyst2 21:17, July 10, 2010 (UTC)CelticMystCA/CelticMyst2 GGG good good good Market place Have +4 Profile Points stopped being offered at a discount in the market place? Bangkok Sliding Scale I think Zynga may have adjusted the Bangkok scale to lower than level 200, because I am at level 142 and the prices of items are now what the wikia page says should be for level 200. Tristie Pistol missing after Tier 2 of THE LOWER STRIP district in Vegas I lost my Tristie Pistol after Tier 2 of THE LOWER STRIP district. I was supposed to get the TRISTIE PISTOL with more attack and defense instead I lost the weapon. There is a glitch I guess. Immediately after completing Tier 2, I noticed some of the Tier 3 jobs are already in 100% completed stage. They are still UNLOCKED but completed. Even the Boss job is completed. Only are few are in incomplete state. Not sure how to overcome this. Please help!! Please check the attachment 15:47, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Las Vegas is the list of all lhe loots be on here soon...... "Feds Are Watching fights and loot" As I've been fighting people, I keep seeing the items only gained through fighting the special bosses and friends still gaining them and upgrading the items. Where do you fight them?? Posion Dart Frog How do you get a Posion Dart Frog? Hope i have done this right for you. The poison dart frog you can gain from playing the slots, when your bonus meter is full you can spin the wheel and it either picks reward points as your prize or you get a bonus item. This is where i got mine from . Jamie Dixon sorry i dont know how to sign this is all new to me . hope i helped you :) I have created a toolbar with many tools for all us mafia wars peeps to make things easier. Rather than having to bookmark all these different tools and scrolling through them my toolbar has pretty much all of them that we could need for the game. The toolbar is bug free and i have used this many many times but thought it was time share it out. The link to download the toolbar is http://MyMafiaTlbar.ourtoolbar.com the toolbar includes all the usual tools like (chucker,profile switch and many more) If you download this and find this is a handy tool or get any problems with it then feel free to contact me on fb or alternatively use the links to sites that are on the toolbar for instructions on how to use them. Jamie Michael Dixon pm me or just enjoy , either way :) Reward points 07:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Hey friends get 440 Reward Points and all for free, 1656704 Players are rewarded so far check it out here ->>> http://bit.ly/Free440RP <<<- its quick and easy! 07:50, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Inventory gone The button to get to my inventory is gone !!! It is replaced by a Gifting button. How do I get to the inventory page to purchase weapons, armor, vehicles and animals now? Donna Claassen I had this problem too.. it's been moved to the Profile Don Tago